La vie est faite de joie et de malheurs
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Un petit One Shot sur Severus entre le moment de la mort de lily et l'entrée a Poudlard d'Harry Potter. ( mort d'un personnage)


Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

**La vie est faite de joie et de malheurs**

Il allait prendre un toast pour son déjeuner quand une cigogne se pausa devant lui. Il leva la tête et constata que le volatile portait un baluchon dans son bec. La cigogne déposa son colis dans l'assiette du sorcier vêtu de noir. Le baluchon se mit a bouger et babiller.

- Severus je crois que vous devriez sortir ce qui se trouve dans ce baluchon, dit Albus.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que sa tombe se genre de truc, dit Severus.

Severus ouvrit donc le baluchon et y découvrit un bébé qui gazouillait accompagné d'une lettre. Le professeur fit une grimace en découvrant le bébé.

- Vous devriez lire la lettre et prendre le bébé dans vos bras, dit Minerva.

- Un bébé et pourquoi donc c'est a moi qu'on livre un bébé par cigogne, je me demande bien ce que les cigognes ont derrière la tête, dit Severus.

Néanmoins malgré ses railleries, Severus prit le bébé dans ses bras, trouvant d'instinct la bonne positon pour le poupon dans le creux de son bras, de son autre main il déplia la lettre et la lut.

"Cher Severus

Vous avez été retenue par les services de Cigogne express pour la livraison d'un exemplaire féminin d'un sorcier en devenir. Dans le balluchon vous trouverez une fiole, vous êtes prié d'y ajouter une goutte de votre sang et d'ajouter la potion a un biberon de lait que vous ferez boire au nourrisson. Dès l'instant ou vous choisirez un prénom pour le bébé elle fera partie de votre lignée et son nom figurera dans les arbres généalogique du ministère.

Nous espérons que vous serez satisfait par les service de Cigogne express."

Severus relut une deuxième fois la lettre perplexe, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu être sélectionné pour se genre de chose.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par un hibou qui se posa devant lui et lui tendit la patte afin qu'il retire le parchemin qui y est attaché. Une fois la missive retirée le volatile pris son envol, laissant Severus de plus en plus inquiet. Il fut surpris en constatant que le rouleau portait le sceau du ministère, il le brisa et déroula la missive:

" Monsieur Rogue

Nous vous avons inclu dans le programme Cigogne express, destiné à assurer une descendances a toute les famille sorcières et à assurer un avenir a tout les orphelins de la guerre. Nous vous prions donc de bien vouloir suivre les instructions qui seront fournies avec le paquet, vous ne voudriez pas avoir a faire un séjour entre les murs d'Azkaban. Aussi nous sommes sur que vous n'hésiterez pas a accomplir votre devoir envers la communauté sorcière pour réparer vos erreurs.

Amicalement le ministère de la magie."

- C'est quoi ce délire, je croyais que j'étais innocenté, grogna Severus.

Albus qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de son jeune professeur entreprit de le rassurer.

- Allons Severus, certe la méthode n'est pas très conventionnelle je vous l'accorde, mais vous êtes jeune et cette petite fille n'as rien demandée, vous devriez profiter de cet occasion, mais si vraiment vous ne voulez pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour faire changer le ministre d'avis, dit Albus.

- Albus a raison Severus, c'est sans doute une occasion inestimable pour vous et je suis sure que vous ferez un merveilleux père, dit Minerva.

- Vous le pensez vraiment, c'est que j'ai peur que tout d'un coup ils changent d'avis et me retirent la petite, dit Severus.

- Vous n'avez rien a craindre de se coté la, pour influencer les arbres du ministère la potion doit être une potion alchimique et donc la petite deviendra votre sang et vous serez donc son père, le ministère ne pourra pas vous la retirer, dit Albus.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour m'occuper d'elle et enseigné les potions demanda Severus.

- Nous allons vous faire un horaire qui vous libérera du temps pour elle et un elfe vous secondera pendant que vous donnerez vos cours et je suis sur que les autres professeurs seront ravis de s'occuper de la petite de temps en temps, dit Albus.

- Oui bien sur je serais ravie de vous aider avec votre fille, répondit Minerva.

Severus ouvrit la fiole, se coupa légèrement le doigt, fit couler une goutte dans le flacon, le referma et secoua la potion. Pendant se temps Albus avait demandée un biberon de lait aux elfes, il l'ouvrit, prit la fiole que lui tendait Severus et en versa le contenu dans le breuvage blanc. Il secoua légèrement le biberon et le tendit a son professeur de potion. Ce dernier le fit boire à la petite fille qui avala goulûment le laitage additionné de potion.

- Tu es mignonne avec tes boucle brunes et tes yeux violets, j'ai décider de t'appeler Nephtaline, dit Severus.

Au même moment une aura magique entoura la petite fille et Severus. Au ministère de la magie, un nom venait de s'ajouter sur l'arbre des Rogue et sur bien d'autre apparentés aux Prince.

Albus et Minerva accompagnèrent Severus dans ses appartements pour les modifier afin d'accueillir la petite Nephtaline. Albus appela aussi un elfe pour les aider, il fallait créer un passage vers d'autres pièces libres du même étage pour agrandir les quartier du professeur de potion, et les elfes étaient les plus doués pour cela.

Après avoir agrandi l'appartement de 4 pièces, soit une petite cuisine avec une salle à manger, une chambre pour la petite et une chambre de jeu pour elle quand elle sera plus grande. Les quartiers de Severus contenaient donc maintenant, 2 chambres, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un bureau et une salle de bain. Albus voulut s'occuper de la décoration mais Minerva l'en empêcha en arguant qu'elle n'était pas sure que Severus apprécie de vivre entouré de couleur vive décoré d'étoile et de lune. Avec l'accord de Severus elle opta pour des tons bleus pour le salon à la place du noir qui trônait auparavant, le bureau et la chambre de Severus furent laissés tel quels. La cuisine et la salle à manger furent décorés en chocolat et turquoise, la salle de bain se vit parer de blanc et d'un camaïeux de bleu.

Pour la chambre de Nephtaline, Minerva ne céda pas au désir de Severus, elle décora la chambre de milles couleurs, en arguant qu'il fallait stimuler l'imagination de cette petite et qu'il y avait suffisamment de gris et de couleurs sombres dans les cachots. C'est ainsi qu'un des murs se vit parer d'une fresque féerique comportant des arbres au feuillage vert, des fées, des licornes et plein d'animaux plus mignons les uns que les autres, le tout agrémenté de nombreuses fleurs de milles couleurs. le mur opposé se vit orné d'une fresque de fond marin, avec les milles couleurs du corail et des poissons multicolores, par ici un dauphin, là une baleine, une sirène sur un rocher. les deux autres murs furent peints dans un mauve pale. Minerva métamorphosa des meuble pour orner la chambre, elle opta pour du blanc. Bientôt la chambre fut remplie par un petit lit, une armoire, une commode, une table a langer, un canapé et un coffre a jouet. Elle était enfin satisfaite, Albus reçut son autorisation pour décorer le plafond d'un ciel étoilé qui s'illuminait dans le noir.

Pour la chambre de jeux elle opta là aussi pour des couleurs vives et décora l'un des murs avec un grand arc-en-ciel, pour les autres mur elle en peignit un en orange vif, l'autre en Violet et le dernier en bleu, elle ajouta une petite table avec des petits tabourets multicolores, des étagères coloré, et chargea les elfes de trouver des jouets en bon état dans le château pour garnir la pièce.

C'est ainsi que tous les appartements ou presque furent redécorés par Minerva. Severus fut plus ou moins content du résultat, mais il est clair que Minerva devait mieux s'y connaître que lui pour le bien-être d'une petite fille. Il ne restait plus qu'a remplir les armoires et coffres à jouet. Minerva proposa à Severus d'aller faire les magasins le lendemain, après tout il fallait profiter la rentrée était dans une semaine, ils avaient juste le temps de peaufiner l'emploi du temps de Severus pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa fille.

Severus installa Nephtaline dans le lit et éteignit les bougies, la petite prit son poing dans la bouche et s'endormit.

Albus présenta Spunk a Severus et l'informa que l'elfe serait désormais entièrement a son service. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon de Severus pour boire un thé, lorsqu'un hibou pénétra et se dirigea vers Severus.

- Encore un hibou, c'est pas bientôt finit, dit Severus.

- Allons ça doit juste être des informations sur la petite, dit Albus.

Et en effet le parchemin était envoyée par les services de Cigogne express, il avait là des information sur la santé de la petite fille. Severus apprit que sa fille était née le 3 février 1980 elle avait donc un an et demi. Il appris aussi que ses parents étaient des moldus décédé lors d'une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire le nom i mois et comme la petite n'avait pas d'autre famille vivante elle avait été prise en charge par les service de Cigogne express et ainsi fut confiée a son nouveau père Severus.

La journée se passa plutôt tranquillement, Severus se surprit à se prendre d'affection pour la petite fille, au moindre pleur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se précipiter dans la chambre voir ce qu'il se passait. Par chance la petite était plutôt calme. la nuit se passa tranquillement, le lendemain matin Minerva vint aider Severus pour le premier bain qu'il donnait a Nephtaline. Elle avait amené des habits propre pour la petite en attendant d'aller en acheter.

Une fois que tous les 3 furent prêts, ils quittèrent le château et une fois devant le portail du parc, transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Une fois là Minerva emmena Severus dans une boutique sorcière ou l'on trouvait tout pour un bébé, ils y achetèrent des habits pour la petite fille, mais aussi des jouets et quelques peluches. Mais Minerva savait qu'il y avait bien plus de choix du coté moldu en matière de jouet. Aussi quittèrent-ils, le chemin de traverse non sans avoir d'abord métamorphosé leurs robes en vêtements moldus. Ils se rendirent donc dans un grand magasin moldu ou il trouvèrent un vaste choix d'habits de couleurs variés pour la petite. Ils se rendirent ensuite au rayon jouet ou Severus découvrit des peluches plus mignonne les unes que les autres et aurait dévalisé le magasin si sa collègue n'avait pas refréné ses ardeurs.

La journée avait été fructueuse la chambre de la petite était désormais bien garnie d'habits et de jouets.

Rapidement Severus trouva ses marques avec sa fille, la petite était très éveillée et recevoir à nouveau de l'affection la fit s'épanouir, elle se mit rapidement a babiller et lancer des sourires aux personnes qu'elle préférait. Puis vinrent les premiers mots, elle balbutia un "Pap" attendrissant.

La rentrée arriva et il fut décidé que la petite fille serait présente à la table des professeurs avec son père pour le souper, mais que Severus prendrait le déjeuner et le dîner avec elle dans ses appartements.

C'est ainsi que les élèves qui pénétrèrent dans la grande salle le soir de la rentrée furent surpris de voir la petite fille assise sur une chaise haute entre le professeur Rogue et le directeur Dumbledore.

Les élèves furent informés de qui elle était et avertis que si un seul osait lui faire le moindre mal il passerait l'année en retenue.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, Nephtaline fit ses premiers pas lors du banquet d'Halloween et fut ravie d'aller couvrir les élèves de bisous baveux en trottinant sur ses petites jambes.

La petite fille était devenue la mascotte de l'école faisant se réconcilier les 4 maisons, chaque élève n'avait qu'une envie recevoir un sourire enjôleur de la petite.

Les année passèrent comblant Severus, jamais il n'aurait penser être aussi heureux grâce à cette petite fille, lui qui n'avait cessé de s'en vouloir pour la mort de Lily de qui il avait toujours été amoureux. elle lui avait fait oublier toute cette rancoeur qu'il avait au fond de lui et désormais il voyait l'avenir sereinement.

A 5 ans Nephtaline commença a fréquenter l'école maternelle de Pré-Au-Lard, puis 2 ans plus tard elle entra dans la classe de primaire du village, là elle apprit à lire, écrire, calculer, quelques notions d'histoire.

La vie suivait son court Nephtaline n'était pas souvent malade mais parfois un virus la clouait au lit pour la plus grande inquiétude de son père. Mais par chance cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

9 ans c'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Nephtaline dans la vie de Severus, la rentrée qui arrivait serait la dernière que la petite passerait à la table des professeur en effet l'année prochaine elle entrerait elle aussi à Poudlard en temps qu'élève.

Severus appréhendait le fait de devoir enseigner a sa fille, il avait une année pour se faire a cette idée.

Mais le destin avait décidé de lui jouer un tour, en effet alors que décembre arrivait avec son lot de neige et de fête, Nephtaline tomba malade, au début cela sembla être un simple refroidissement, mais la petit ne se remettait pas malgré les potions de Severus et les soins de Pompom. L'infirmière finit par rendre les armes et avoua a Severus qu'il fallait emmener Nephtaline à Sainte-Mangouste elle même était dépassée.

Une fois sur place les Médicomages prirent rapidement en charge la petite fille. Après de nombreux examens les Médicomages furent surpris en découvrant qu'elle souffrait de la rougeole des Acromentulas. C'était une maladie qu'on ne trouvait normalement pas ans cette région du monde, en effet cette maladie est plutôt connu pour frappée à Bornéo, or la petite n'avait jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni.

Les Médicomages prirent Severus à part pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il s'avérait que cela devait faire plusieurs année que la petite était affectée mais que la maladie n'avait pas de signe extérieur de présence. Si il existait bien un vaccin qu'on pouvait administrer avant d'être atteint par la maladie, il n'y avait malheureusement pas de traitement de la maladie.

Vu que Severus travaillait avec beaucoup de produits de différentes provenance pour ses potions, son métier exigeait qu'il ait tout les vaccins connus, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à les faire faire tous à sa fille alors qu'elle le côtoyait tout les jours et que parfois elle le rejoignait dans son bureau, un lot d'ingrédient avait pu être contaminé et affecter Nephtaline.

Maintenant que la maladie était clairement déclarée, la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est lui administrer des potions qui soulagerait les souffrances induites par la potion, il y avait quelques médicaments expérimentaux qui atténuaient quelque peu certain des effets de la maladie, mais ils avaient énormément d'effets secondaires indésirables et malheureusement ils ne prolongeraient la vie du patient que de quelques mois.

Severus fut effondré d'apprendre la nouvelle au point qu'il demanda à pouvoir utiliser une cheminé pour pouvoir prévenir quelqu'un. Il contacta Albus et lui dit en quelque mots ce qu'il se passait et lui demanda si il pouvait le rejoindre.

Albus fut lui aussi très affecté quand Severus lui annonça la nouvelle, mais il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort pour soutenir Severus. Il alla chercher Minerva et lui dit se qui se passait et lui demanda de l'accompagner, en effet ils était les deux autres personnes les plus proches de Nephtaline avec Severus.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde Severus allait avoir besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'hôpital et rejoignirent Severus qui s'effondra en pleur sur l'épaule d'Albus.

- Pourquoi! Albus, pourquoi est se que ça nous arrive a nous ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas pensée à lui faire tous les vaccins ? Si j'avais un peu plus réfléchi cela ne serait pas arrivé, dit Severus.

- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir Pompom non plus n'as pas pensé à lui faire ses vaccins, cette maladie est tellement rare même a Bornéo, personne ne pouvait penser qu'un de vos lots d'ingrédients était infecté par la maladie, cela aurait put contaminer n'importe qui d'autre, un élève de l'école, dit Albus.

- Albus a raison, nous ne pouvions pas prévoir, Severus, nous allons rester avec vous jusqu'au bout, vous ne serez pas seul, dit Minerva.

- Il faut que je lui annonce et je ne sais pas comment faire, comment lui dire qu'elle va bientôt nous quitter, elle qui m'a amené tellement de chose, elle m'a redonné la joie de vivre, dit Severus.

- Je lui dirais si tu préfères, et surtout il faut lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive nous serrons avec elle tout le temps, dit Albus.

- Je vous remercie Albus, mais c'est à moi de lui dire, si vous pouviez juste être là dans la chambre avec nous, demanda Severus.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambres de Nephtaline, Severus s'assit sur le lit au coté de sa fille. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, de l'autre coté du lit, Minerva avait aussi prit la main de la jeune fille.

- Nephtaline, j'ai quelque chose de très grave à te dire. Je ne sais pas trop comment de le dire, ce n'est pas très facile, dit Severus.

- Papa, tu as pleuré, qu'es ce qui est si grave, dis le moi je serais forte, je peux l'entendre, dit Nephtaline.

- Les Médicomages ont trouvé ce que tu as, tu souffres de la rougeole des Acromentulas, c'est une maladie très rare par chez nous, les Acromentulas vivent à Bornéo, mais un lot de mes ingrédients devait être infecté et tu as dû être en contact avec, soit en venant dans mon bureau ou c'est moi qui t'aies contaminée avec mes robes en te serrant dans mes bras, dit Severus.

- C'est bien qu'ils aient trouvé ce que j'ai, ils vont pouvoir me soigner, dit Nephtaline, mais elle déchanta vite quand elle vit les larmes coule des yeux de son père et ce dernier la prendre dans ses bras.

- ma petite puce, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, mais il n'y a pas de traitement, il y a un vaccin, je l'ai fait quand j'ai passé mes examens de maître de potion c'était une obligation ainsi que de nombreux vaccins pour des maladies que je pourrais contracter avec des ingrédients contaminés, je n'ai jamais réfléchi au fait que tu venais me voir dans mon bureau parmi mes potions expérimentales et surtout je n'ai jamais réfléchi que je pouvais te contamine par un simple contact, alors je ne t'ai pas fait faire tous ces vaccins pour des maladies rares ici. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, dit Severus entrecoupé de sanglots et de larmes.

- Oh! Papa, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, demanda la fillette.

- Je suis désolé Nephtaline, mais il n'existe pas de traitement, dit Albus.

- Papa, j'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, demanda Nephtaline.

- Tes organes vont fonctionner de moins en moins bien provoquant de grande douleurs, mais il y a des potions pour que tu ne souffres pas, mais il n'y a rien qui détruit le virus une fois qu'il est installé, tu vas aussi avoir des plaques rouge sur le corps et aussi des boutons, puis tu ne pourras plus bouger tes jambes et ensuite plus tes bras, et ensuite je pense que tes poumons cesseront de fonctionner, dit Severus.

- Nous serons avec toi jusqu'au bout, tu ne seras jamais seule, dit Albus.

- Je voudrais rentrer a la maison, demanda Nephtaline.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire avec les Médicomages pour que Severus puisse te ramener à Poudlard, dit Albus.

Albus s'occupa de l'aspect administratif auprès des Médicomages, il demanda quelles potions on devait donner a la petite. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre avec toutes les informations et dit à Severus qu'on pouvait partir.

Severus prit sa fille dans ses bras et quitta l'hôpital, la ramenant a Poudlard qui était sa maison.

Noël arriva, Nephtaline fut comblée de cadeau, elle savait que c'était son dernier Noël, elle était un peu triste mais elle faisait son possible pour ne pas trop le montrer sinon elle savait que son père se serait mis a pleurer, il était tellement sensible.

la Nouvelle année arriva avec elle la première dégradation de l'état de la fillette, elle perdit l'usage de ses jambes. Severus espérait qu'elle serait encore là pour fêter ses onze ans et recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.

Il avait préparé une fête pour son anniversaire, Albus lui avait assuré qu'elle recevrait sa lettre elle serait exceptionnellement envoyée avant pour elle, après tout c'était un bien maigre cadeau, savoir qu'elle était admise a Poudlard.

Le matin du 3 février Nephtaline fut réveillée par un hibou qui lui apportait sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle fut ravie en l'ouvrant, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de parcourir les couloirs en temps qu'élève, mais savoir qu'elle était admise, c'était juste formidable.

La journée fut magnifique, elle passa des moments formidables avec son père, Albus et Minerva.

Les jours se poursuivirent, et sont état se détériorât petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle ne puisse plus bouger les bras. Severus comprit que la fin était proche. Chaque respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Il avertit Albus et Minerva, ils se relayèrent au chevet de la petite pour que chacun puisse dormir quelques heures.

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez quand un matin au levé du soleil Nephtaline poussa son dernier soupir, Severus tenait sa fille dans ses bras, il versa toute les larmes de son corps sur la perte de sa fille. elle lui avait appris à aimer la vie, elle l'avait fait revivre alors qu'il voulait mourir et maintenant elle était partie alors qu'elle aurait eu toute la vie devant elle.

Nephtaline fut enterré dans une clairière de la forêt interdite où elle allait souvent joué avec son père, là une petite tombe de marbre blanc se dresse, avec pour épitaphe : à Nephtaline qui m'a tant appris de la vie, je t'aime ma fille ou que tu soit désormais.

Severus perdit sa joie de vivre cela se resentit sur son enseignement qui devint tout particulièrement épouvantable et plus particulièrement envers les Gryffondors, il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa détresse et il avait choisit pour cela la maison où se trouvaient ceux qui l'avait martyrisé enfant.

Son comportement fut encore pire avec les première année qui commencèrent en Septembre, Sa fille aurait dû être parmi eux, mais elle n'était plus alors qu'eux n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient. Le destin voulut que le jeune Harry Potter, le fils de Lily qu'il avait aimée dans sa jeunesse entre en première année cette année la, il aurait put aimer cet enfant parce qu'il était le fils de son amie d'enfance, mais à cause de sa souffrance il ne put que le haïr.

fin


End file.
